


Darkness at Day

by Dragonfairofberk



Series: Chronicles of Darkness [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hurt, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: The Adventure now begins, we are following the characters through what this quest is, Also there will be a character listening and she will pop with a question or comment, enjoy, this is starting to driving me slowly insane if I don't stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters like I said in the first book, just my own.

Chapter 1  
Rebekka 

Let’s start with the fact that this was unexpected. I went from staying hidden to going on a quest with alien spirits, demigods, semi bloods and Magicians. My name is Rebekka Jones, personification of Washington D.C and daughter of the united states of America. I went from dealing with government politics to questing to find mythical artifacts in less than twenty-four hours. Okay, let's start from the beginning. So personifications, Magicians, semi gods, half bloods, and spirits meet for the first time and then we find out I’m the first person to go. My quest placed me to go to my home planet Malrue in the Gataeta system then I head back to this system through others and go to Navajo reservation to meet a god. Malrue, I lived on that planet for most of my life until we were invaded and my family ran away from the place we called our home. We moved from universe to universe staying there for as long as we can before leaving to escape detection. This world, earth had taken us in like children, Despite everything we had been through capital, nation, city,state, etc. It became more easier to hide from the invaders. The invaders were from the planet Darue. I shook my head, I have been reminiscing a lot on this trip, but I couldn’t help it. I was an alien no matter where I was, I never fit in with most people. I sighed and shook my head and decided to change out of my military uniform. I was in my room on the ship. It was simple but it still felt like home. I grabbed a shirt with a slits in the back, leggings and matching skirt. The feeling of flowing fabric of Malruean clothing brought back a scene of nostalgia of flying throw the air of Malrue. I left my boots on and walk outside to the upper deck of the flying ship, I walked to the rail and with a deep breath I pushed myself over the edge and flew like I never flew before. I dived down and spread my wings to catch a current to fly upward, performing many stunts with my large eagle wings that caught the wind easily as I flew through the sky.  
“Rebe!” I heard a shout from the ship. I stared as the person upside down. Teagan’s eyes were showing amusement and rushed politeness.  
“Oh, Hey Teagan. Need something?” I asked. He shook his head at the use of improper grammar before saying.  
“Eva is wanting to see you for your quest,” said Teagan.  
“Alright, I’m coming.” I lowered myself on the ship and was about to perform a spell to change back into my uniform when Teagan said.  
“No, You don’t have to change your outfit, besides you look better this way.” I was shocked to say the least but I nodded and followed behind Teagan. Both London and myself walked towards the mess/meeting hall. It took us about twenty minutes or so to get there. Evu~a ,or Eva was in the hall dressed in her robes and armor. Eva explained my mission, what I am to retrieve and return with. I was nervous I admit, but I pushed forward. The portal opened and with that I flew up as high as I could and nose dived into the portal. The feeling of traveling through interdimensional portals had flooded me with vertigo. As the heather sky came in to view,I knew I was home. I watched as my people were forced by the Daruean people to work and lose their freedoms. I hide as one of the Darien soldiers to grab the Amulet of Amaldaruea, an ancient Malruean,Daruean predecessors of both kinds. The amulet was made of nebula stone with bronze to make the chain and design around the amulet. The amulet allowed people to travel from place to place and gave them magical powers, our people had started as the best of friends before turning against each other. Landing out of sight was easy but getting to the amulet was going to be harder. I decided to disguise myself as one of the Darue. My differently colored eyes became a deep burgundy color,my skin became darker with my hair taking on a bleached appearance. ‘Perfect.’ I thought as changed into more Daruean style clothing that I was familiar with making sure to tuck in my wings. I walked out and head towards where the amulet will be, Mtythso castle in White City Valley. I was in Drsies, a village two days walk from the valley, I could fly but that would be suspicious, so I decided to hitch a ride for that would be safer then getting caught in the air. The rider I met was named Darian and he was heading to White City Valley. I hoped in and as soon as I got on he started the cart and we drove off. We got to the entrance in of the White Valley, the entrance was encrusted with diamonds and glass, not any glass but dragon glass. As we came in view of the guards, I knew it was going to risky getting but we got in with ease, Darian managed to get in and get to his the market and let me off. I thanked him for his kindness before heading to a tunnel near the castle. The secret passage ways lead to the castle all go through the seller. As I got closer, I could smell freshly made wine meaning I was getting closer to the sellers themselves. A few hours later, I was in the seller and sneaking around the castle heading to the location of the amulet. With a few close calls and dead ends I was able to find the amulet in the highest tower. I saw eight guards guarding the door, So I cast a sleep spell and snuck into the room. Sure enough the amulet was on its pedestal. The amulet was silver with vine like designs covering it with a fiery gem in the center and it its silver chain gleamed in the light streaming in from the window. I carefully approached the amulet and just as I was about to touch the amulet, The sounds of guards footsteps were heard. I cursed under my breath and grabbed the amulet and heading towards the window, I jumped out and spread my wings flying out of the city. I flew as fast as I could, far away from the city. I headed towards dimension’s canyon, hoping I could summon a portal out of here. My heart was pounding from the stunt, I quickly bit my thumb drawing blood to make the markings to get to earth. I imagined the symbols in my mind as I wrote them. ‘earth’ I thought as I imagined the world I known and the adventures I had with the others. I saw the portal came to life as I finished and jumped through the portal to earth. Tumbling, sliding,ruling,rocking, and many other things as I traveled through the portal before landing on American soil. Fatigue attached itself to my mind as everything that had happened took my strength. I collapsed on the ground and let darkness take my mind. I must have been asleep for some time because, I felt my awareness comeback as I regained my bearings,  
“Ah, you are awake,” said a woman. She looked…young but at the same time older than I was. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  
“Who are you?” I asked. The woman studied me for a bit before giving her name.  
“I am Changing woman,Daughter of first man” realizing she was the god I was supposed to meet, I went into respect mode before she told me to stop. She then asked me of my journey so far. I might as well have told everything I remember because of the fact that I had been on adrenaline for most of the quest. Changing woman nodded before saying,  
“You have the power to control the elements and to speak with spirits but you have a heart that will guide you as you guide others.” I thought about for a moment before I said.  
“With everything I do, I learn from them as they learn from me. I help people see their balance in themselves to them stronger. I act as someone who will listen and tell them to keep going in the right direction, I give them a reason to prove themselves wrong along with others. Amathia Mtythso wanted the amulet to help spread peace among races. But to do that,you need to find inner peace with yourself and those you hate. But that couldn’t happen because to find that peace you need to find peace with yourself.”  
“You are correct child.” Said Changing woman as she showed me through an orb what I have done to help people. I saw my friends,teammates,family and others that I knew as I acted as I guide. I saw myself talking to Aylin, My first date with Garth, my teammates of peculiars,My sisters and brothers,dad,all of my family, the people I called my friends and The team as we grew change and learned.  
“Amathia was a wise woman in things she did, but she knew she was not perfect. She didn’t just want peace, she wanted people to realize their best selves and to help others in their time of need. You have done that by doing it in smaller acts with heroes. Heroes will save the day but they are not always their best selves and sometimes they need a push in the right direction by those they trust. You are wise but you are not perfect and you use these flaws to show the world that no one is perfect. The amulet of Amaldaruea Amthia Mtythso is from the race the Amaldaruan, they could read people's’ hearts and that is what the amulet is designed to do. The amulet read your heart and saw the balance of good and evil you face everyday and saw how that has strengthened you to the person you are. And for that it will guide your team on your journey.” I looked down at the amulet in my hand and saw that it was now a compass that will guide us. It glowed with light and engulfed me. I looked down and saw that my Clothes had changed into a mix of native american clothing of the Iroquois,Powhatan,Navajo, and other native american tribes with that of the Amaldaruan clothing and the Malrue. I touched the armor and noticed my hands. My skin had turned from a tan color to a grayish teal color,tan markings colored my arms. I grabbed my shield and looked at my reflection. My eyes were no longer blue and brown but now were blue,green,grey and gold. I was shocked to say the least but when I looked up at Changing woman, she nodded and I nodded back. With a wave of her hand, I was back on the deck of Traveler’s sanctuary.  
“Your back!” Exclaimed Matsuri as she was on deck.  
“I’ve got the amulet.” I said. The rest had come up and saw the amulet in my hand.  
“Where to next?” Asked Emandla. I looked to the horizon and then down at the compass and saw where it was pointing.  
“Our next destination takes us to us to the point of where Greek,Roman,Norse,and Egyptian magic borders meet.”  
“This will be interesting,” said Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Percy   
Okay…where to begin. Well,ever scene Apollo’s quest to become a god again, Things haven’t been the same. Even if I didn’t join the quest it still painful to lose a friend. But then after the battle and the lives of friend’s we lost, It was hard. Then one day out of nowhere, Jason walks up like he is fine. Out of nowhere, let me repeat that. Out of nowhere! Sorry, it’s just what happen, it was bizarre. This was a week after we got Marjana and Lapis, Two Graeco Egyptian magician Demigods, Samantha,Vermalara,Salona, and Janea demi gods and semi bloods, Diana, daughter of Artemis, and K.A and C.A daughters of Cupid and Psyche. After that we hanged out with each other and Jason explained what happen leading to the events that happened. The borders between the worlds of each of the different pantheons were large and vast as the pantheons themselves. Depending on each pantheon,culture, history and past the gods of those Pantheons older than the personifications themselves. Annabeth noticed me deep in thought and asked me what was on my mind. I told her about how I felt about this. She was deep in thought as if analyzing it for a moment. Annabeth then replied.  
“Well, this situation is similar to many we have been through. But instead of the fate of the world as we know it, It is the fate of all life as we know it and with that the fate of the universe rests on our shoulders.” Annabeth’s grey eyes met my own green one. We leaned in slowly for a brief kiss for a moment. But we were interrupted by Magnus.  
“Sorry, Am I interrupting something…” He trailed off. Annabeth and I both turned red as rubies before she said.  
“No, you're not.” I nodded in agreement. Annabeth and I followed Magnus to the dining hall where we saw Eva standing tall. The others stood in a line waiting for directions. Annabeth and myself stood in the line and nodded to Eva.  
“For this mission, I will send you on a journey to Lebanon,Kansa to retrieve four magical weapons. The Harpe, Ancile,Isis’ harpoon and Gambanteinn.” Eva explained how each of these weapons will serve their purpose for the quest.   
“I suggest you rest for tomorrow,” Eva said. Later that night, I couldn’t sleep. I headed to the deck and saw Rebekka controlling the water like a ribbon.  
“How are you doing that?” I asked. The D.C. personification met my eyes before saying.  
“I learned to control my powers in two different worlds. Our powers are an extenuation of ourselves that we can utilize to benefit us. But for me and what I am. I had to learn that my powers weren’t tools but pieces soul that is attracted to the element.” I watched as she bends the water around her before sending it back.  
“Can you teach me how to do that?” I asked.  
“If you want to,” Rebekka said with teaching tone already in place. Almost all night Rebekka taught me who to control water.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Annabeth 

I woke up early the next morning and grabbed my things and headed to the meeting hall. As I walked passed Percy’s room and see him looking at the ceiling.  
“Hey Seaweed brain.” I said, Percy met my eyes and said.  
“Hey owl brain.” Owl brain, that was new.   
“Apparently, Rebekka is good with nicknames, She also taught me how to control water on a deeper level.” I looked at Percy in surprise. Rebekka did seem like a gentle soul but to learn she was a warrior was very interesting to say the least. Anyway, I told Percy to get up and that we had to be there to leave for the quest. I saw the others dressed in slightly warmer clothing and with packs on their backs, but their faces were solemn. Percy who came in met Eva and Iesha’s eyes. They didn’t hide the fact that we will have to face a trial that will test till we can’t breath and break our spirits. Iesha’s ocean blue eyes stared deeply into each of our eyes.  
“You will be tested as you retrieve the weapons. You must be prepared for anything that comes your way.”   
“We will. We promise.” Said Piper in a tone of determination. Eva held her hands in a triangle thumb and pointer fingers touching, Iesha’s fingers forming a diamond. They began to chant and magic swirled around us like water falling from the sky. White light blinded us all and the next thing we knew we back on earth in the U.S.   
“Where are we?” asked Hazel as she looked around the city we’re in. I looked around and saw some places I think I have been to before.  
“I think we are in Nampa,Idaho.”   
“How long is the journey?” asked Renya as she looked around.  
“Nine hundred and three miles,” said a voice. We all turned around and saw… an unusual woman that had just randomly appeared.  
“Um ...Hi who are you?” Asked Percy his hand enclosed around Riptide.   
“To see if you are worthy to continue,” she said. Her form shifted into something familiar.  
“Sirens,” Percy said taking a defensive stance. The siren and her friends surrounded us. From my time as a demigod, getting attacked by monsters might as well be common knowledge especially if you go in a large group.  
‘At least they could have told us what we are facing.’ I thought as I fought two sirens that have been had been trying to grab me.  
“Get away from her!” I looked behind me and as I was about to be sliced through the two sirens and both became dust under Riptide’s blade.  
“Thanks Percy.” I said to Percy as he nodded. We continued to fight these water spirits… Until one grabbed me and dragged me away.  
“ANNABETH!” Percy roared as finished his sirens before running to chase after the sirens that held me in its grasp. I face palmed in my mind. It was a land siren so it be stronger. Percy continued to chase to rescue me. An Empusa jumped out of its hiding spot and slashed at Percy. Percy brought his sword up to block the attack but this Empusa was smarter than the ones we faced in the past. It moved out of the way and struck in the side close to his lung on the left.  
“Percy!” I watched as Percy collapsed to the ground. Other Empusi came out of hiding and slowly approached Percy like a pack of wolves. I screamed Percy’s name again begging,pleading,fighting, anything to try to save the Seaweed Brain that was my boyfriend. A plan came to my mind, as I figured out a way to escape the grip of the siren. I stabbed my knife upwards and like magic, She dissolved into dust and back to the underworld. I ran to where Percy lay on the ground. I slashed at Empusa to save Percy. As quickly as I could manage with my own injuries I had received during the chase, I hacked until I reached Percy.  
“Percy!” I yelled as I saw the state he was in. long bloody gashes covered his chest and back, his legs barring some as well. He looked weak, ready to stop fighting, he collapsed as one of the Empusi struck down Percy down. He was barely alive.  
“A..annabeth.” He said weakly. I haven’t seen Percy like since our time in Tartarus when we fought the Arae. An empusa was about to end his life. Without thinking I rushed over to Percy, landing on my knees beside him and using my body to shield him from the possibly fatal blow. Honestly, there are some things that I rather not remember or that I can’t remember, such as I was held hostage by the siren that her clawed webbed hands had left gashes on my arms and sides, It hurt ,but as I waited for the final blow… It never came. I looked up and saw the Empusa that would have ended both Percy and myself had stopped mid swing and then stood straight.   
“Would you rather died, then this boy?” She asked, I was dumbstruck at the question but my desire to protect Percy burned brightly.   
“No, I would never forgive myself.” I replied.   
“Annabeth…” Percy said weakly.  
“The son of the sea cares about you deeply, Do you really wish to take his place?” again she asked.  
“Annabeth…P-l-please don’t do it.” Percy begged weakly,blood dripping from his mouth. I looked Percy in the eye and without evening knowing I thought of this, I said…  
“Percy Jackson I love you with all of my heart and I can’t stand to lose you. I know you will lose me but if we had the choice, We would die together.” The sword that would have end us disappeared along with the both Sirens and Empusi. I breathed out a sigh of relief then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Magnus 

It was sometime before we found my cousin and her boyfriend.  
“Annabeth,Are you all right?” I asked, Annabeth seemed to be in a daze.  
“Annabeth?” I asked again. Despite the tough guy attitude, I still cared about people. I used my powers of healing to see what had happened to Annabeth, Minor internal damaged,deep scratches and scrapes. I healed Annabeth before turning around to heal Percy’s injuries which were worse then Annabeth’s. I placed my hands on Percy’s chest. The severity of the injuries overwhelmed me, But I pushed forward. I focus on the injuries and imagined them healing. I concentrated on healing Percy of his wounds. The damage was healing but it was going to be a long process. After a few minutes, I managed to get Percy in a stable condition. I sat back on my haunches, Fatigue washing over me. I was never tired, and the only time I was when I grabbed my sword Jack.  
“You Okay?” Asked Jack as I started to wonder in thought.  
“I’m fine,” I replied “Just tired from healing Percy, that’s all.” Jack swiveled from side to side as he didn't have a body.  
“All right.” Was Jack’s reply. I stood up and took a step forward and then I fell forward.  
“Are you alright?” Asked Lapis, worry washing over her features. Lapis had been standing next to me and as soon as I fell she had caught me. I answered with the same reply.  
“I’m fine.” Salona's eyes were cold as ice as she gave me a look that saw through my lie.  
“Okay… maybe not.” Diana didn’t say anything, Her silvery brown eyes were trained ahead. Her ears twitched and faster than thought possible. Diana had grabbed her bow and shot someone in a blink of an eye. A man stumbled out his hiding spot screaming in something that wasn’t Norse. Diana said something back in the same tongue.   
“What was that?” I asked.   
“Rakshasa, A daemon in english," She said, Her tone cold as ice. We all stepped back. Frank walked over to Percy’s unconscious form and gently lifted Percy onto his back.  
“We better continue moving,” said Frank as adjusted Percy on his back to keep him from bleeding to badly.  
“I agree, yes. We need to keep moving.” Agreed Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Samirah 

We had been traveling for a few miles and had stopped to rest. We had stopped in another city in Idaho. Magnus started to heal Percy again. The injuries were taking time to heal as they inflicted by a greek monster and not one of Norse origins. I was resting on my bed when I fell asleep overtake me. I fell asleep and dreamed of my father, Loki. “What do you want?” I asked him in an iced tone. We talked back and forth as he tried to persuade me to join his side, I kept refusing. Suddenly I remembered something both Rebekka and Teagan had told me.  
“The gods of old may be our parents but they lack human qualities, “ said Rebekka in a weathered tone.   
“What do you mean?” I asked in curiosity. Teagan’s leaf green eyes met my own.   
“While they are your parents, They have qualities that are less than appealing.” was Teagan’s answer. but he continued,  
“The Ancient Greek gods are vain in nature,the Norse are Wise but violent, The ancient Egyptians are seen as above people. These flaws are great in all myths. It is their greatest quality and down fall.” Rebekka spoke this time. She spoke of her home in the stars and that she was an alien. She talked of the ancient Gataetan system. Its wars,allies,religion,people, and deep rooted history alongside humans and other aliens. The cunning Mythodites, the ancient eight, She said something that stuck with me.  
“There was this girl I used to talk to. She was from this service loving church. She told me about her love of mythology and her curiosity of it. When I told her all that I know, She said something that stuck with me.  
“In my Church, We believe that God gave us agency to choose what we become. He always stayed out of sight only helping us when we need comfort or help. If he were to meddle in our life, we wouldn’t have reached the highest glory in the afterlife. He is our father not master, He lets us learn from our mistakes and grow from them as he has. He has no power that is direct power over us. The Gods that are Demigods’ parents have no power over them. Demigods are their own person and shouldn’t live a life of servitude because that is not what they are.” After that I talked to this girl again when she was at work, she talked about the correspondents between ancient Religion and Modern Religion. She reminded me of Lady Autumn in a way. Always having some kind of answer that was shrouded in the words themselves and context. After that I never saw her again. The words came to me almost instantly as they had that this was a test.  
“You have no power over me and I am not your servant.” My father looked curious.  
“Oh, I have no power over you how?”  
“Someone once told me that Demigods were people not glorified servants that answer your every whim. You are apart of me yes but you are not my master in anyway shape or form.” My father looked thoughtful, I prayed to my god that my father believed me.  
“Very well then,” was all Loki said. Immediately I woke up with a start. For years I had cowered under Loki’s control but after fasting an entire month and this I felt stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Nico  
The quest was starting to take a toll on each of us. Both positive and negative effects on all of us. The trials themselves seem to focused on the things we overcome. We had been traveling for two miles and Percy had recovered enough to walk some distance. We decided to head to Cheyenne, Wyoming to rest. I was looking around before we set off again. I was in one of graveyards and minding my own business when I saw something in the corner of my eye. Noticing that it had been spotted it vanished quickly.  
“Huh?” I raised an eyebrow and followed after it to see where it was going. I chased after it as fast as I could.   
“What the Had-“ Before I could finish my sentence I was face to face with an old friend of mine.  
“Lycaon,” I seethed.  
“Oh, it is good to see you again.”  
“I don’t share you pleasure.” I continued, “Why are you here?”   
“Oh, I thought I might see how you were doing after the second Giant war. I did leave you with quite the injuries.” My old injuries pulsed as the day they were inflicted, I growled at Lycaon.  
“I was hoping you stayed in Tartarus Lycaon.” Lycaon howled in laughter at my statement.  
“Well, it seems that you have lost your manners.”  
“No, I’m just not the person to give respect to a villain.”  
“Well, that's to bad now isn’t it,” Lycaon said with a snide. We rushed forward in blows, I felt adrenaline rush through my veins as I fought the wolf that inflicted me with much pain. I was breathing hard shuddering breaths as I fought Lycaon. I felt a weight in my pocket of my aviator jacket, I dodged another blow and hid somewhere. I reached into the pocket and pulled out a small silver dagger. ‘how did it get here?” I asked myself as I stared at the gleaming silver dagger. I immediately tensed up as I felt Lycaon get closer.  
“You are weak,” he said, “ you are swayed by your anger and you are submissive. You wouldn’t even hurt a monster.” He listed traits I knew were not true.  
“You’re wrong.” I said as I emerged from my hiding spot. I clutched the dagger in my grip and lunged forward. Lycaon wasn’t expecting it and I ran the silver knife through his heart I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Hazel 

“Nico!” I called out searching for my brother. We were going to leave Cheyanne to continue and hopefully get to Lebanon in time. Nico had been gone for a long time and I volunteered to go find him. Moments before I had been talking with Samantha about why we are going on this quest. Sammy said it might have to deal with something in our past. Trying to find out if we are worthy to retrieve and receive these weapons. With the way it was phrased and the far off look in Samantha Cassidy’s eyes I had a feeling it was. I approached the graveyard and tried to feel Nico’s presents. I walked forward and was drawn to something. As I continued to walk forward I saw the prone form of Nico. In his hand was a silver dagger that was covered in blood. I ran over and waked Nico.  
“Nico,Nico, Nico ,Are you okay? Wake up,” Nico woken up as—“Hold on, Dad, Nico wakes up to his sister Hazel shaking him,” said a little five year old. The father of the little girl laughed gently at his two daughters got into a little argument about the interruption.  
“It is all right all right Mal, Avi is just curious like her mother. Also to answer your question Avi, Nico was drained from the fight not injured and sometimes waking up to someone you know can help.” Avi nodded and then sat silent next to her sister. The father said.  
“Now where was I ah here—“Nico woken up as I shook him. He stirred and his eyes opened meeting mine. He looked dazed, then looked at the knife and it seemed everything came back to him.  
“I defeated Lycaon.” He said in a breathy awe sounding tone. I blinked in surprise at what he said, before I could say a word I felt a presence that loomed in the graveyard. I turned around and came face to face with someone I have not seen for a long time,My mother.   
“Hello Hazel.” She said in ghostly tone. I shake my head and thought ‘no this just an illusion, my mother is in the fields of Asphodel.”   
“Why are you here?” I asked my mother.   
“You haven’t let go Hazel, You haven’t let go of me.” My mother said.  
“No, I have let go,” I said.  
“Have you really?” She asked me in questioning tone.   
“You were puppet controlled by Gaea. You may have done wrong but you were just a puppet that was being controlled by strings.”   
“Hazel, I have made mistakes that I am not proud of. I want you to do well.” My mother and I continued the conversation back and forth before I let her go. I cried when she disappeared.  
“Hazel, I’m sure she is in a better place,” said Nico in a gentle tone placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and we both walked back to the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Frank

Hazel and Nico came back from the graveyard Nico visited. Nico looked drained and Hazel looked distraught and shaken.  
“Hazel, are you okay?” I asked in a worried tone. Hazel met my eyes with her own and she let outs a sob. I wrapped my arms around Hazel in a gentle hug. I ran my large hand through her curly hair.   
“Hazel, what happened?” Asked Percy. Hazel, still sobbing, reduced herself to sniffles and managed to explain what happened in the graveyard. We dare not say anything. None of us dare say anything to comfort Hazel as we didn’t go through Hazel’s life. After Hazel calmed herself we continued on our journey. On our way we met this woman. She was tall,tan skin, amber eyes and golden hair. She seemed familiar but at the same time she didn’t seem to look like any person you would meet.  
“Who are you?” I suddenly asked.  
“Oh, my name is Clarissa,” Said ‘Clarissa’. She gave off an aura of power much like a goddess not a mortal’s. The answer came to me immediately.  
“You’re Nerio, the personification of valor and and a war goddess.” Clarissa or I should say Nerio gave a smile.  
“Correct son of Mars.” Nerio took on her more regal form. “And I am here to test you Frank Zhong.” she cont—“Hold on Dad. How did Frank know it was Nerio when she didn’t give any hints!” Said Avi as she was troubled by the story.   
“Avi, it's just a story, nothing has to make sense,” said Mal to her little sister as she tried to get the little girl to sit down.   
“What is going on?” Asked Germanic-Israeli woman. The father chuckled again and said.  
“Avi has your personality and she is very curious about how things work in the story.” said the father. The woman’s brown eyes focused on the copy of her own eyes.  
“Avi, this is an Alien myth and not is all what it seems especially with your Gataeta/Aztherian-Germanic-Israeli heritage, Besides you asked questions on everything and your father is just trying to answer your questions.”  
“Ester, I don’t mind. Besides are you curious yourself.” Said Esther's husband. Ester sighed before saying.  
“I do wonder myself Acesh, but yes I am,” Said Ester. Acesh smiled at his family and said.  
“The auras of mythological gods is unique to them. Frank was also open to the voices of Mars and Ares. Does that answer your question, Meine הקטן הינש.” Avi nodded yes. He smiled and continued with the story. —“And I am here to test you Frank Zhong.” she continued as she brought her spear forward. Nerio brought her spear to my chest and tapped my heart with the tip and we vanished in golden light and repaired in colosseum type arena.  
“Do you have Valor?” Asked Nerio in a hostile tone.  
“I don’t know,” I said but that meant no to Nerio so she attacked without Mercy. Again she asked if I had Valor. She repeated the question again and again as we fought. She then made Hazel appear in the arena and was about to kill had but I stepped in and shot two arrows at Nerio stopping her. Nerio faced me and she said.  
“As an archer your valor comes that you are willing to help your friends from a distance so they have to recover.” She smiled and said. “You are unique in your own way.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Jason   
After Frank’s trial we head on our journey to Kansas. About two miles in I disappear and reappear in this foggy… place. I wasn't sure what it was as the fog was dense and I could barely see what was in front of me. I looked around until I felt pain run through my body. I feel blood drip down my back from both the wounds I received, I collapse my glasses falling off, pain overwhelming my scenes. Voices of those that killed me my echo in my head as relive those moments. But before I could pass out I heard these voices. Two or more voices speaking around me. Footsteps approached in my direction, feeling a gentle hand rest on my shoulder reminded of Rebekka.  
“Awake son of Jupiter,” said a commanding voice. I did awake after some time and came face to face an ancient roman Pretor dressed in gold armor with a red cape. He was tan and had dark brown hair along with amber brown eyes. The woman standing next to him was a greek woman slightly older than the Pretor. She had dark hair and costly shifting features. She was dressed in the robes of a priestess of Hestia. Standing next to the pretor was Thalia and Leo.  
“Guys?” I asked confusedly. Thalia and Leo both shrugged and then the man spoke up.   
“You have many questions son of Jupiter,daughter of Zeus and Son of Hephaestus.” We nodded and then I asked the question that was on my mind.  
“Who are you?” The Roman Pretor met my eyes with his own. They reminded me of Durante or Azzurra’s eyes, old,wise,ancient as the cities they lived in, but also shadowy and deep, as if hiding existing pain that was inflicted long ago.   
“I am The Roman Empire or ancient Rome,my descendants are north and South Italy along with Roman and Venice The woman then replied.  
“I am ancient Greece and my descendants are my son Greece and his daughter Athens.” I looked around and asked the question that was on my mind this time.  
“Where are we?”   
“We will explain everything to you here in time.” Said Ancient Greece. And with that Thalia,Leo and myself followed the two personifications.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Thalia 

Leo,Jason, and myself followed the ancient empire and ancient Greece. We came to a small grove and the fog cleared out. Tall trees towered over our heads, many different colored flowers,clear skies and fluffy clouds. It was paradise. Rome turned to face the three of us and told the story of Romulus and Remus. He had a far off look in his eyes. He spoke as if he was there on that very day. Rome said his real name was Romulus the founder of Rome. He explained the Personifications,spirits,monsters,the events, and other things. Romulus then explained of the ancient Aliens that helped earth in its development.   
“The Gataeta are people have lived alongside humans for centuries. Mythodites were the first of their kind to live alongside humans. Soon Daruei,Malruei,Amaldari,Azearthians,Xvaloni,Agarthains,Illiulactans, and the rest of the Gataetan empire soon live alongside Humans and Personifications. Humans who visited the Gataeta system saw much of many cultures, But they were in a war. Humans became heroes to the race that represented earth’s mythical race. Time past and we ancients started to fade out. The planets of Malrue,Darue and Amaldaruea sent their own people to earth to help us. North America gave birth to three children. Greenland,United states of America and Canada. The other ancient American nations gave birth to Malruei,Daruei and Amaldaruan children. These were the personifications that would form the continual Americas from Greenland all the way to Argentina. Of course the gods intermingled with the Personifications and some offspring were born from Hestia or Vesta.” I thought about Rebekka,Tasia,Teagan,Azzurra,Durante,Xue,Séaghdha,Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello,Michelangelo, and Shweta and how they seem be connected to the hearth and how we felt as if we were home.  
“All twelve are Personifications and children of the Goddess of the hearth but Rebekka is Alien so she helped picked the champions.”   
“Correct but only partly. The Gataeta have their own religion known as Magiktisum, The hero are chosen by the twelve sisters of the otherworld. Magiktisum is slimier to many earth realigns of old and modern times. What is going on is a civil war between the Gataeta empire and its allies. It is constant turmoil and needs to be balanced in the system and in the Magik realm. Rebekka is a survivor from a war between Malrue and Darue. The Gataeta need peace and that will take time. Something I didn’t learn until later when I died.” Said the Roman empire. Me and Jason turned to Leo as he asked the question…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Leo 

“How do we fit into all of this?” I asked the two ancient personifications, The two shared a glance at each other before they stared back at us. Ancient Greece was the one to answer my questions.  
“Well, To begin with. As you three, Luv and Kush were resurrected you have completed your tasks in a way. All you have to do is your part. The world thinks you no longer exists and you will become warriors in the otherworld.” Me, Jason and Thalia looked at each other and—“Daddy? Did these events actually happen?” Asked Avi in curiosity. Mal looked at her sister and then to their mother who tilted her head to one side and their father who seemed intrigued by the question by his five year old daughter.  
“Avi. Most of the story is a myth but if I were to answer honestly. Yes, most of the story is real and very dangerous. The person who wrote, Chilaili Ka ‘anā ‘anā-Akatsuki and her daughter wrote down the story to preserve it. Scribes from all over the universe have copied the story down because it was the most close up history written alongside the Soul wars.”  
“”So it was semi historical?” Asked Avi.  
“In a way, yes,” said their father and Avi nodded.—Me, Jason and Thalia looked at each other with curiosity and we looked into the eyes of the two ancient empires. They told us what will happen,our individual roles, and to tell the others. We nodded to keep the promise and with that, we returned to our group and did what we were told.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Reyna

Leo,Jason ,and Thalia returned from wherever they were and told us what happened and more, With that we continued on our journey. A chill overcame my body and I was met with the face of someone I have not seen for some time, Hylia.  
“Hylia is that you?” I asked as met my sister’s eye.  
“Yes,” Was her reply. I shook my head, Hylia survived the battle and was with the Amazons not here. She hadn’t died, She was alive somewhere, I knew it in my heart. But there was something off about her, She didn’t have the ring. This was a shapeshifter trying to act like my sister. I looked her in the eye and said things I never thought I would say. I pointed at the things I noticed about my sister. The shapeshifter took on its real form smiled and disappears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Piper 

At this point I wasn’t too sure what would happen next. Things had been touch and go so I wasn’t too sure. We walked for an hour when there was this sound. A haunting melody echoed through the air. Everyone minus myself were affected by the tune in the air. They were dazed as if in a trance-like state. I followed them to a cove that was decorated with the symbols of my mother Aphrodite.  
“How in Olympus did we get her…” Before I could finish the sentence, a beautiful woman emerged. She sounded persuasive and lovely carrying herself with a certain confidence. But I knew her.  
“Peitho.” I said recognizing the goddess of persuasion and subduction. She smiled and said.  
“Piper, how is my little step sister,” She said seductive tone. I resisted the urge to remind her that even though I was her sister, I was not her toy. She figured what I was going to say and beat me to the point. I shuddered and boy did Peitho took pleasure in seeing my discomfort. She then proceeded to ask questions that had at first seem to have no meaning but the more I thought about, the more I understood the pattern. Peitho seeing that I was catching on smiled and vanished. ‘That was…easy?’ I thought to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Marjana 

After that strange adventure that Piper told us about we contained on our journey to Lebanon, Kansas. We traveled through the states and then me and Lapis were snatched up. Two large Serpopards approaching us in this weird place. I grabbed Lapis’s hand and dashed.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” Asked Lapis, her quiver bouncing up and down as we ran for the Serpopards.  
“Where are we going?” She asked.  
“Serpopords, Remember when Set tried to kill you,me, Carter and Sadie Kane with,” I replied. Lapis’s eyes went wide with realization and she had picked up pace to match my running stride. We both ran from the beast that was on our tail, I turned around and cast a Ha-Di spell at the pair of hybrid animals. Hoping to find a place to hide from the creatures. We saw a out of nowhere stream that we were next to. The next thing that happens is hard to explain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Lapis

What happened afterwards was mostly a blur to the both of us. The stream,which happen to be a trap by the way, was so conveniently placed that we jumped in without thinking. That turned out to be a bad idea as we were attacked by some very aggressive Naiads. Naiads were actually very nice people but with this what got them until that said this.  
“Cursed child of the violent sea storm, curse our captor of the creatures of the deep.” At first we were confused about what was just said but it clicked a few minutes later…They were talking about us and our moms. We fought to escape and with both our powers and our struggling, we managed to create a wave that brought us to the shore. We were now corned between Serpopards and angry and vengeful naiads, Our luck was at its lowest. We met each others’ eyes and a plan came to mind. Though our powers were more suited to larger bodies of water with our knowledge on Egyptian magic we could make it work. We grabbed our wands and started the spell.  
‘“ Goddess of the Nile floods  
oh lady Satet  
we call upon you to guide us as we perform this spell.  
Protect us,guide us on our journey.  
Lady Satet we ask thee to give us strength to face this trial.”’  
After we finished casting the spell, strength flooded our bodies as we fought our opponents. The fight was a blur of motion and—“Daddy!” Said five year old Avi in a whining tone.  
“Yeah kiddo.” replied her father as he faced his youngest daughter.  
“Why does nothing make sense?” She asked. Her sister,Mom and Dad laughed at the pouty face she was making at the long story that was a huge tome. They were only eighty six chapters in the book and it was driving poor Avi’s five year old psychic mind with ten thousand questions.  
“Well, to begin with the story was written by Chilaili when she was eighteen and some of the details are distorted at best. Though the Gataeta empire had been around for some time, it wasn’t completely unified. The heroes in the stories are creating a new order, a unified one at that. In fact, lady Rebekka established an order of knights with our predecessor, Arzarithan the witted. This is a rebirth creation myth, Avi it doesn’t make any sort of logical scene.” Avigayil nodded and then cuddled her older sister Mal.— The fight was a blur of motion and powerhouses. After what was about two hours the fight was over and we were exhausted. The both of us appeared in front of our group of friends and we collapsed. Percy caught me and Frank caught a very sickly Marjana.  
“You two all right?” Asked Hazel in a worried tone.  
“I’ll manage,” said Marjana weakly as she managed to somewhat stand on her own. I breathe out a sigh through my nose and just leaned into my cousin.  
“Your that tired,” said Percy with a goofy grin on his face.  
“Nope, I’m not as stubborn as my sister and you know it,” I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Samantha   
We were all tried and we were getting closer to the border of Kansas. Salona,Vermalara and myself were homesick for the Grimm forest that we hadn’t realized that we stumbled upon a town we all knew best;Story Brook. Me,Sal and Lara looked at each other in the eyes and we knew it was bad. I grabbed my father’s sword holding it in front of me. Sal grabbed her daggers and Lara grabbed her wand. The other picking up the fact that there was something wrong and drew their weapons. All three of us stood back to back as large dragon appeared from the depths of the forest followed by the witch of the west.  
“Maleficent,Zelena? What's going on?” I asked in a confused tone.  
“Defeat the dragon ,”says Zelena in a monotone voice. All three of us defeat the dragon and we face the former wicked witch of the west.  
“What's going on?” Asked Vermalara in a confused tone. Zelena explains the test to us and we defeated the first one but the authors are in trouble. I was tense with fear as me Verma and Sal ran in the direction of the house. We make it there a few hours later and as I saw the house I ran faster. Once I reached the house I called out to my stepbrother.  
“Henry,Henry! Henry are you alright?” I asked in fear. Vermalara runs forward and cast a spell that causes the door to explode with power from the blast of the spell we ran inside and see…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Vermalara

We see the writers of our stories such as Hans Anderson, the brothers’ Grimm, Frank Baum, along with Henry Mills and other writers. All were unconscious and held captive by…Zeus the king of the Greek Pantheon.  
“Why are you doing this?” Asked Salona as she held her daggers. Zeus met our eyes and said in a tone of pure distaste.  
“When I heard the prophecy, I thought it was just the Greeks and Romans to save the day, No, I saw you working with traitors that don’t deserve any respect.” He ranted about our friends of mixed blood, Ourselves, personifications, The sisters, and the seven along with Reyna,Nico,Magnus, and Samirah. I chose to do the most stupidest thing and talk back to the king of Olympus, Bad idea apparently because Zeus challenged us to a duel. We fought after getting bruises and scrapes we managed to defeat the vain god of kings. Sammy ran towards her brother and shook him.  
“Henry, are you alright?”   
“As alright as I’ll ever be ...Look out for that Manticore!” His warning was last minute and we were through into the walls.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Salona  
We crashed through the walls as the Manticore swung its tail. We landed on three different rooms. I had dropped my knives and had the wind blown out of my, I decided to use my powers. I placed my hands on the ground and slowly Ice crystals formed on my fingertips and then traveled to the floor and to the manticore under its feet. It slipped and slid across the surface of the frozen water. I stood up on shaky feet and walked over. I was soon joined by Samantha and Vermalara by my side. Sam placed her sword blade under the manticore’s neck and asked in a hostile tone.  
“Why are you here?” He explained his reason and then disappeared out of existence. We looked at each other and then a child ran through the air. We looked around and then I met the icy stare of an all to familiar face, the ice queen. We had a stare off before she let a blast of ice come our way. I created a wall of ice and I attacked with everything and every part and fiber of my being. The fight lasts for one hour and I managed with some luck to defeat her. I along with my two best friends were teleported back to our group and Janea said, “That was weird.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19   
Janet

After that very weird experience we continued on our journey to Kansas. Three hours into our journey we are attacked by—“Dad why does it take so long for them to reach their destination?” Asked Avi undying curiosity for the fate of the demigods. Acesh replied with.  
“Some of the gods were not happy with the people chosen, some wanted to see what their limit was and others wanted to delay the quest.” Avi nodded and replied with. “Okay Daddy.” — We were attacked by a monopod. I know it was weird but what could you except, the monopod was under some sort of spell. I used shrubbery to hide and played a tune on my pipes. The Monopod drown towards my music followed it to my location with one quick swipe of my staff, It disappeared into dust. Everyone looked at me shocked. yes it was an innocent creature but I knew with my studying of people under spells being turned into dust should hopefully make it normal.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Diana 

My trial was more difficult then the others. As I was of two different religions my trial was different then the others. we traveled closer to Kansas when I felt a demonic presences. “You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later.” They didn’t question it nor did they notice that something was off. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. Everything was silent and still like it should be, but it was not. I closed my eyes and waited for the enemy to reveal itself by his footsteps. Thanks to my dual godly heritage I had enhanced scenes so I could hear the loudest factory to silent footsteps of a wolf. I waited and listened for the sound of footsteps. I heard the sounds of feet hitting air and I lifted my bow from its resting from to a shooters position and let the arrow fly and hit its target square on. I heard a shrink and low and behold a demon stumbled into existence. He clawed the air deep in chest and shouted in a mix of greek and Hindi.   
“What do you want?” He asked in a raspy voice.  
“I want answers,” I replied in a hostile tone. I immediately felt the presence of more Demons. I turned around and sure enough I was surrounded by demons of both Greek and Hindu origin.  
“Great,” I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed two hunting knives from sheaths on my waist and attacked. I dodged,parry,thrust,stab,slash, and more as I fight these demons. After an hour or so of fighting I managed to cut down the last demon and relaxed. I sheathed my knives and grabbed salvageable arrows and my bow back in its place around my body. I caught up with the others and we went our journey to Kansas.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Katherine

We had not been attacked for a week and so far it was peaceful. We got to Kansas, so that was nice, and we decided that we take breaks to replenish energy. We tried to be careful with our money but we kept a path all the way to Lebanon,Kansas. We were in Franklin,Kansas and all decided to take the bus. The sisters, who were back at the ship. had given us enough money to take a bus to Lebanon all the way. We were at a small hotel just relaxing and planning our way to get to Lebanon, Kansas. C.A and myself were talking about what we missed about our schools. We felt a sudden presence in our room. It was warm,fatherly and caring but at the same it was cold and deadly.  
“Father?” Both myself and C.A asked as he came into existence.   
“Greetings my daughters.” He said in a smooth tone, C.A and myself shared a smile with our father and then we did our test, He asked what love was and what we fear. C.A looked hesitant but she spoke with honesty in her tone. Eros our father looked to me next and asked the same question. I answer truthfully and without hesitation. He nodded and then disappeared in a flash of light. The next day we woke and and headed on our way. After some time traveling on the road in a bus we made it to where we needed to be.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Charicol 

We had finally made to Lebanon, Kansas. The journey had been long and hard along with a few other Bakers dozen of things. We reached the small town and entered it. We looked around and bought some supplies. We had a run in sphinx that asked us a riddle,  
“You can break me without touching me, or even seeing what am I?” Me and Annabeth were the first to answer the Riddle.  
“A promise.” The sphinx nodded and we went forward with our quest. The weapons were to be found at the Lebanon United Methodist Church, I don’t know why the are in a place of worship not our own. We headed on our way and as soon as we got there We decided that Magnus,Thalia,Frank and Lapis would retrieve the weapons. Thalia went first and grabbed the Harpe. The Harpe was Was a sword like sickle with casted in celestial Bronze with a the hilt wrapped in leather, The Acnile was relieved next by Frank Zhong son of Mars, The shield was cast in Imperial Gold and had Rubies that looked like fire light at night. Gambanteinn was like a magic wand that we had all seen Teagan and Séaghdha use on occasion when Harpies attacked. It was made of Rowan with a beautiful carved grip. Isis’ harpoon was made with a linen rope and a copper harpoon. We looked at the weapons with awe. We all breathed out a sigh of relief and then we were teleported to Traveler’s sanctuary.  
“How was the trials?” Asked Iesha with a question tone. We looked at each other and the—“That was such a tense section.” Said Avi as she leaned against her mother. The other three members of her family looked at the relaxed five year old. Ester,Mal, and Acesh chuckled and giggled at the five year old.  
“What so funny?” Avi asked with a confused tone. Acesh stood and walked to were his family sat and ruffled his daughter’s hair.  
“I agree those were very tense chapters to read,” he then asked Avi, “Do you want me to continue?” Avi nodded enthusiastically. Acesh nodded in understanding. “Alrighty then let’s see— We looked at each other and said in unison.  
“Hard.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Senshi 

After the Demigods’ adventure me and my two sisters were next. Ugh, I was really tired. Kiki,Suri and Myself were talking to princess Evu~a about our Mom’s fallen angel genes.  
“I am so confused about why we had to do this,” I said in an exasperated tone. Evu looked wistful deep in thought as if she was thinking about…No way Eva had a crush on Leonardo Honda. After getting Eva to admit she had a crush on the Japanese capital she went right down to business.  
“You will be searching for a descendant of Blue Hawk. Along with that you will be looking for five gems set in silver.” Chishiki Matsuri and myself nodded in understanding. My fiery golden amber teal emerald eyes glow in the brightly dim lights of the mess hall. All three of us head to our rooms and pack for the trip, Ciki,Myself, and Suri head to the top deck were Eva now was. Eva casted a spell and we were in New York City, New York. We had appeared in an alleyway. My sisters looked at each other then to me and all three of us nodded.  
“Let's get going,” I said and we started to walk.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Chishiki  
We had been in the city for close to an hour looking for the five colored gemstones that would be encased in silver. We stopped at a Chinese restaurant in the Bronx. We talked and then ate and out of the corner of my eye I saw jewelry store that said on its sign Misty Mountain Jewels. I tapped Senshi’s hand to grab her attention, she looked up from her food and I pointed to the store, Sen looked confused until she looked to where I was pointing, When she did she still looked confused. I made a face that said ‘seriously!’ Sen shrugged then I grabbed her hand along with Matsuri’s and dragged them to where the store was. After we were in front of the store and I asked.  
“Does this feel like a store that would sell magical items?” Matsuri looked at me then the store then back to me and said.  
“It does feel like there is something powerful in there.”  
“See what I mean now Sen,” I said Senshi rolled her eyes at my comment. We then headed inside and saw millions upon millions of handcrafted pieces all on display. Different colored gems and metals glistened in the light of the shop and sun outside. different designs and patterns were made in the metals. We all looked around the store and while I was looking at bracelets something shone in the corner of my eye. I walked over and I saw the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen. The first necklace was a black crystal in the shape of a drop with a silver chain, next was a red pendulum crystal with a dotted appearance designed on the holder, the second pendulum was a sapphire blue with engraved designs on the silver holder along with a silver chain, the third was green with silver ivy winding around the green crystal, and the final necklace was engraved with beautiful designs and a yellow crystal. The crystals glittered in the light and they almost seem to glow on their own.   
“How may I help you?” Asked an elder voice, I jumped back in surprise as I met kind faded green eyes.  
“Um… I was looking at these necklaces and…” I trailed off. The old man laughed a deep hearty chuckle that reverberated through the tiny store.   
“I know of your quest and what you are child of the angel warrior lion of the white skies,” Said the familiar wizard, Colsen the clever. I talked with the wizard and my sisters joining me later. After the chatting I bought the necklaces and then we walked around.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Matsuri 

We were looking around the city when I heard the sound of trash cans clattering to the ground. I turned to the ally and walked in looking around.   
“Please, help me…” whispered a weak voice. I looked around until I met a pair of dark brown eyes that were dull. I knelt down next to the pile of papers. As soon as I was eye to eye with it, I unraveled the news papers and I saw the face that had these dark brown eyes. The face was sunken but the features were a mix between Pacific Islander and mixed Native American heritage, Maori,Navajo,Inuit, Aymara,Native Hawaiian and more mixed in the frightened features. Tan skin was lighter and looked like it was pulled over bone. The girl looked to be in her mid teens but she looked small her black locks matted and messy. She wore dirty clothing and I could see blood. I wasn’t thinking but what I did surprised her, I picked her up bridal style and carry her to my sisters. Sensei and Chishiki were surprised but Chishiki was the first to snap out of it and ask the weaken girl her name.  
“What is your name?”  
“My name i-is Chilaili Tiateata Blue Hawk.” said Chilaili in a weak voice. As soon as she said that we were beamed up back to the ship.   
“You found the items I mentioned?” Asked Eva.  
“Yes,” Replied Sen. I spoke up mentioning Chilaili’s condition. Eva nodded and told us to follow her to the infirmary. Rebekka was there organizing something. Rebekka turned around and I said.  
“Chilaili is sick and needs help,” Rebekka nodded and motioned for me to place the younger teen on one of the cots. I did as I was told and placed Chilaili on the cot. Rebekka bends the water from her water pouch at her waist. Rebekka placed her hand on the poor girl’s wounds and begins healing.  
“I’ll have to heal the wounds first but after that she will need to eat some foods slowly and have an IV line to provide Nutrition. Also if you don’t mind me asking, Did you get the crystals?” spoke Rebekka in intuitive tone. My sisters and myself met each others eyes and we nodded. Chishiki handed the bag to Rebekka as soon as she did what she could. She took the necklaces out of the bag and held then in her hand. She studied thee crystals and said under her breath.  
“These are Rarian craft dating to the beginning of the legendary defender…” I was curious and I asked the question that was on my sisters’ lips. “What do you mean?”   
“Long ago during the beginning of the Gataetan empire the princess of Azearthia was exiled and her twin brother was trying to prove her innocence. The princess a cunning warrior and gifted in many things crash landed on a Planet in a far off system. She was helped and given a home among the planet she had crash on. Her brother kept constant contact with her. During a war she helped in any way she could and proved useful. When an alliance was made her brother reported civil unrest was lurking in the empire and she need to get help. When she had revealed who she was, she told her situation of her home. The other five leader had known she was of ancient decent but to be the daughter of the ruling monarch of the ancient alien race was rare. They lived sheltered lives during the early times because of the constant uproars, they weren’t safe. But here she was, They agreed to help her to what they can. One day a meteor fell from the sky into one of the planets…” As Rebekka told the story she seemed nostalgic. Once she finished the tale she handed the necklaces back to Chishiki.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Séaghdha

We had started to sail from the U.S to Europe. I was talking with the other personifications about something that was rarely talked about, the cycle of war. Dō,Fu,and Ken seem deep in thought as we the capitals talk about. Washington D.C was taking on her alien appearance more. She looked more exotic with her hybrid form. She had dual colored eyes,grayish teal skin, tan bronze colored markings,colorful wings,dark eyes,dark hair,leith frame, and her hidden spinal markings. The Amaldari-Malruei teen spoke of her time she dwelt with war. The people she lost and the traumas she had received. She gripped the railings tightly as tears fell from her eyes. She said something that was ominous tone.  
“Sometime it is okay that those traumas still exist. Because they prove you are better than that person,” Tears dripped from her eyes as she tried not to think of it.  
“What was your real name?” I asked Rebekka. She smiled and said.  
“My name is Rakkuna meaning mixed in Amaldari and in Malruei it means fire and water are one.” I nodded my head and we talked some more. Chimika walked over to us and said.  
“Séaghdha and Teagan Kirkland can you two come please.” Both me and Teagan come over and she tells us her quest for us.  
“You are to go two different paths. Dublin you are to find the lady of the lake and London is to find Morgan La Fay.” Chimika told us more of our quest about the items we would retrieve from these fairies. Chimika then teleported us to our resected cities Dublin and London. Walking the streets of Dublin,Ireland I looked around before head to the coast. I looked around the lakes until I stopped at Lough Hyne, It was a Marine Nature Reserve that was designated in 1981. I had fond memories of this place coming here with my dad. I sat on the shore and observed the lake as memories of long ago entered my mind. I sighed and let myself relax. I heard the sounds of bubbling when I closed my eyes and when I sat up and saw the lough glowing with light blue light. It grew brighter and brighter until a woman appeared. Having covered my eyes and now that it was over I saw the woman clearly. She looked... otherworldly. Her skin looked translucent, her hair was perfect and her eyes were the brightest blues I had ever seen.  
"Are you the lady of the lake?" I asked her, She replied with a yes. I told her of my quest and she told me what to do. I was to look for the Gae Bolga used by Cuchulainn. With that I went to where the spear was last seen. As I headed back to Dublin, I thought back to the story of Cuchulainn traveled through my mind as leaves on the wind. As I was walking I tripped over roots or something. When I turned around I crawled towards the roots and uncover it to reveal a spear. It held a mystical aura to it so I guess I did find the spear. With that I felt myself teleport to Lough Hyne and the lady of the lake looked very amused and pleased.  
"You have the Gae Bolga and now your brother must do his part.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Teagan

I was walking through the streets of London near the countryside. I was fiddling with my wand which I now I shouldn’t do but hey I am over a hundred years despite looking like a teenager. I put my wand away back in its pocket and ran a hand through my hair. The weapons, the pendants, and the compass what were they for? I had so many questions running through my mind I wasn’t paying any attention. I bumped into someone on accident.  
“I’m really sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The woman said it was fine and revealed herself as Morgan Le Fay.   
“Let's talk somewhere more private,” She said and led me to a small quaint little shop where they were selling vegetables. We talked for a bit then she gave a small amulet.  
“Wait, Don’t I need to prove myself?” I asked.  
“No, You have proved yourself long before this quest began. I believe it is fair you get it now,” She said. I nodded and took the amulet from her hand. Morgan then snapped her fingers and I appeared in front of Dublin.  
“That was fast lad,” He said in amazed tone. I explained what had happened and then we returned to the ship.  
“We got what we need.”  
“Excellent,” Said Chimika in praising tone.  
“What is our next destination?” I asked Rebekka who was looking at the compass.  
“Next stop is Italy. She said  
“Then let us start sailing shall we,” Said Percy as the demigods joined us on deck.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Durante

We had started to sail to Italy. I had taken some time to train and then I walked around the halls of our rooms when I heard talking.  
“You need to eat this Chilaili,” Said Rebekka.  
“I’m not that hungry,” replied Chilaili in weak tone. I walked to Rebekka’s room and saw Rebekka trying to give Chilaili something to eat. I talked with Rebekka and then I asked Chilaili why she refused to eat.  
“Runts don’t get anything,” She said. Rebekka and I met each other's eyes.  
“What do you mean?” Rebekka asked.  
“I was the youngest and weakest of my siblings being born early, I was also weird to most of my people. Dad Married an outsider of a different culture. My mom was Pacific Islander while my Dad was native american. People thought that since I was the youngest that the great spirit was punishing dad. I ran away, I was eleven and now I’m fourteen,” She said. Neither Me or Rebekka said a word or knew what to say. Finally D.C spoke and said in a gentle tone.  
“I would disagree, From what I have seen, You are strong and never give up. You have many qualities we still don’t know about but I say you are not a runt.” Chilaili looked puzzled then surprised and she started to cry.  
“Shoot, I’m so sorry, I thought that would make you hap—” “No i-it's not that, It's just that I never had someone say something nice to me before.” Chilaili interrupts Rebecca’s apology. The three of us talk for some time and then I leave to find my sister. I headed to the main deck and I look up seeing my sister in the crow’s nest. I feel a presence that seems to study me. I turned around and it's gone like the wind. I shrugged and climb to the crows nest. As I climbed up I thought about grandpa Rome. I was the one to be his name sake along with my father, but I loved my family. I reached the crows nest and tapped Azzurra on the shoulder, and she turned around. She took a defensive stance and… I do not lie, She punched me in the face, on accident mind you.  
“Sorry,” She said as she realized I had been her victim.  
“It’s fine,” I replied as I rubbed the spot where she punched me. Venice gave me a worried look until I told her I was fine. We talked for sometime in Italian when Eva called us down.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Azzurra

Eva called us down to work on our quest.   
“I’m sending you to Pompeii for this quest,” She said. Me and Durante nodded as she told us the details of the quest. Something to do with Obsidian found in Pompeii, I could be wrong though. We walked to the railing and dived with our wings spread out to catch the wind. We flew over Italy to Pompeii. I would say it took us by estimate it took us two hours to reach the city of Pompeii and l felt a presence as soon the both of us landed. It was old and ancient like the sisters but it felt closer to us, older yes but not quite ancient as the eleven sisters. I tried to focus on the presence but it was very hard and distracting. After two more attempts I focused on the presence and it felt like Dad. I opened my eyes and dressed in armor of gold and a red cape.  
“Grandpa!” Both Durante and I said in unison. The Roman empire was standing in all his ancient glory. He smiled our way as we ran over and hugged him and he kissed our cheeks.  
“It is wonderful to see you two again, what have you been up to?” He asked Me and Durante. The both of us buzzed with excitement as we told what happened on our quest. Grandpa’s eyes seemed solum as we talked and wonder the streets of the city covered by ash.   
“Grandfather Rome is there something on your mind?” Asked Durante as he two recognized the solum look in our grandfather’s eyes. Ancient Rome met our eyes and said.  
“Eva has sent you to retrieve a special heirloom that was created in our time when It was me and your great uncle Remus. Remus made a necklace with the symbol of home. The necklace is special through much history and many hands. It is located near the base of Mount. Vesuvius. I buried the necklace there to keep it safe. The metal used to create it was used by nations of old.” The roman empire led us to the base of Mount Vesuvius to a specific location near the back of the Mountain. I kneeled down and started to dig until I felt something hard underneath my finger tips. I brushed more dirt away to reveal what looked like a golden pendent that had a symbol carved into it. I turned around and Grandpa Rome was gone but Durante was still here. When I show my brother the necklace He smiled a big smile.  
“We did it,” I said in a happy tone and like that, we were teleported back to the ship. show the necklace.  
“Our next destination is Greece, most importantly Patras,Greece,”Said Rebekka as she pointed in the direction of Greece.  
“Sailing to Patras huh, not bad,” Said Iesha as she steered the ship towards Greece.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Tasia 

We sailed from Italy to Greece. I was in my cabin reading scrolls from ancient Greece. Myths, historical events, and others were written on the scrolls. I was reading the Odyssey when I heard a knock at my door.  
“Come in,” I said as I put the scrolls away. Tokyo walks in the room and looks to me and a greeting. I greet him back and invite him to sit down as I watched his tired eyes.  
“How was night Patrol?” I asked him. Even through the ship wasn’t attacked yet we still did the patrols out of habit more than anything. Being in so many wars has made many nations cautious and wary.   
“It was alright,” He said as he sat down on my bed. Tokyo leaned back and laid down on my bed with his head hanging off slightly. We talked and then we walked to the top deck to see Patras in the distance. We docked near one of the ports and I got off and looked around. I felt a force tug at my gut and followed it to Patras Castle. I looked around until I was the Patrinella. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and she beckoned me to the used halls of personifications. The halls glowed and I turned around to find myself face to face with a cyclops. The cyclops brought down its mighty mace to crush my skull but I dodged just a moment before it came down on my head. I grabbed my Xiphos from the scabbard at my waist and slashed the dueled edged sword across the Cyclops’s calf. It screamed and roared with agony and anger. I used my fire magic to heat the blade and chopped of the cyclops’s head with one clean swipe. I put my Xiphos back in its scabbard and follow the spirit with fatigue clinging to the edge of my mind. We arrived at the chamber of spirits and a scroll sat on its pedestal. I looked at the Patrinella with a confused gaze but she gave me a knowing look. She then disappeared and I trekked back to Traveler’s sanctuary showing the others the scroll. I climbed on deck and we traveled to India in four days through the air and a little magical help. We landed on the coast of Mumbai near Gorai.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Sheet

We had landed on the coast of Gorai,Mumbai in India. Myself, the Patel sisters,Hiro and the Warrior twins to find four other scrolls. I packed for the journey and headed to the main deck. The others were waiting for me. The Patel sisters who had learned of their heritage as descendants of the Pandavas had been given their respective weapons. Hiro was dressed in comfortable clothes with his wings out in sight. Luv and Kush with my help had readjusted to being alive and adjusting to modern times. Ellisa was explaining the quest and how we will find them. We chose to split up into groups. I would go with Hiro, Luv would go with Kush and the sisters were going as a group of five. “Ready?” I asked Hiro as we began to walk through the streets of Gorai. We headed to a secluded area and let our wings become visible. We took to the skies and flew above India and looked for the temple of Lakshmi specifically the temple of Lakshmi in New Delhi and flying was the fastest way to get there. We got there in under an hour and we both decided to enter the temple. I had packed offerings in my bag just in case, We did out worship when suddenly the lights flickered and everything became black as night and the next thing I remember,we were standing in front of the goddess herself. Some details slipped my mind as everything was so sudden in my mind.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Hiro 

The lights flickered and everything became black. I couldn’t see,hear or smell anything as if we were traveling in the dark. Light flooded our vision as we faced the Goddess of wealth, Lakshmi. New Delhi bowed with respect and I followed her example.   
“Rise daughter of earth and son of the mighty Garuda.” Both Shweta and I rise to face Lakshmi,Our backs stiff as a board,our heads inclined and our wings tucked in.   
What is it that you seek?” Lakshmi asked though I had a feeling she knew the answer. We replied and she nodded, Lakshmi told us where we might find the second scroll, Shweta winced at the thought of stealing from a god. I could see why, Both personifications and gods were in a fragile agreement over countries. While Personifications were powerful earth spirits that watched over people the gods were the protectors. A disagreement had formed between the coexisting groups and a war broke out. The war lasted a while and after it people came to an agreement that they would not interact with the other. Lakshmi scenes The capital of India’s fears spoke in a tone saying.  
“I understand you discomfort but it has to be done. My husband will understand,” Okay we were going to visit Vishnu to retrieve the scroll. Shouldn’t be to bad. Shweta steeled her nerves and nodded. with a wave of her hand Lakshmi sends us to court of Vishnu and with that Shweta’s eyes looked forward as she searched for the scroll. Immediately we came face to face with Shesha. I jumped back in surprise before I regained myself. The king of Nagas was and seemed amused by any demigod. I was about to throw a haughty comment but Tara stopped me from doing so. I respected Shweta’s wishes and stayed silent. Shweta talked to the multi-headed cobra and I would chime in respectfully. Shesha opened one of his many mouths and inside was the second scroll. Shweta touched the scroll and it glowed. Shesha met my gaze and hissed.  
“Your issss pure and true on your quesssst, Protect India’ssssss daughter with you life.” I nodded in understanding and with that we disappeared in bright golden light.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Ēmilī

We traveled to Uttarakhand to grab the third scroll. Being descendants of Gods wasn’t all fun and games and each of us would be tested. We entered a special forest and we felt power run through our veins. Immediately arrows formed in the directing we each be going. I walked west and felt knowledge enter my brain. The light that filtered through the trees seem to disappear as it passed through the canopy. The sounds of speech entered my ears, conversations, pieces of fact and more all spoken in Punjabi and Hindi. I looked around I met a pair of dark brown eyes similar to my own. A man stepped out from behind a bush and I could see him fully. People liked to point out to me and my sisters that we looked like our mother. Golden complexion and a prominent nose, large eyes with a slender frame. From Draupadi’s description in the story, This was Yudhishthira. His eyes shined with wisdom. Mom had often said Dad as tall…. well taller than her by foot,with slimier brown eyes with black hair slimier to that of a professor. He was dressed in sherwani of white with golden accents. He looked the same as my mom has described him. Tall, with professor’s hair and brown eyes,  
“Hello my daughter,” He said in a soothing voice. I wanted to be mad but no matter what I mustered I couldn’t, Ever since Mom’s death, when I was on my last year of high school. Everything fell to me as the oldest of my sisters. I went to school,work, trying to keep my sisters in school. I preyed almost everyday for peace,guidance, and help. With none of us knowing our father or fathers were or if they were alive. Financial crisis hit us hard after I lost my job until Shweta told me of her father’s offer. I remember the days where I just wanted to give up and quit but My sisters always helped me through. I wanted to say something,anything just to keep my heart from attacking my mind. No matter what I did, My throat held a lump of emotion. A small sob slipped past my lips as I looked down at my feet. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I met the eyes of the man that was my father. Yudhishthira’s eyes spoke many words and with that we appeared in the entry point of the forest. I hoped that my sisters and I will make to out of this together.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
Aisha

I went Northwest, I walked down the path until I came face to face with Bhima. Tall and Long-armed like a wrestler. Our mom often described him to me and my sisters. he wore his hair pulled back, with intense brown eyes that seemed to hold a good heart. Mom often told me that he towered over her that she had to stand on her toes to be eye level with him to talk, mom also said was muscular and dressed in muscle shirt and stretchy pants. There he was tall as a tree wearing the same clothes from all those years ago. I knew I should be mad, but I couldn’t. I spent some time with him, Spoke with him. Strength wasn’t just physical but it was mental as well. We studied each other and waited one of us to make the move. We then reappeared in the beginning. I saw My sister and we met eyes for the briefest of moments. My sister getting the message understood what I was trying to say with my eyes and nodded. With that we waited for the other three.  
We traveled to Uttarakhand to grab the third scroll. Being descendants of Gods wasn’t all fun and games and each of us would be tested. We entered a special forest and we felt power run through our veins. Immediately arrows formed in the directing we each be going. I walked west and felt knowledge enter my brain. The light that filtered through the trees seem to disappear as it passed through the canopy. The sounds of speech entered my ears, conversations, pieces of fact and more all spoken in Punjabi and Hindi. I looked around I met a pair of dark brown eyes similar to my own. A man stepped out from behind a bush and I could see him fully. People liked to point out to me and my sisters that we looked like our mother. Golden complexion and a prominent nose, large eyes with a slender frame. From Draupadi’s description in the story, This was Yudhishthira. His eyes shined with wisdom. Mom had often said Dad as tall…. well taller than her by foot,with slimier brown eyes with black hair slimier to that of a professor. He was dressed in sherwani of white with golden accents. He looked the same as my mom has described him. Tall, with professor’s hair and brown eyes,  
“Hello my daughter,” He said in a soothing voice. I wanted to be mad but no matter what I mustered I couldn’t, Ever since Mom’s death, when I was on my last year of high school. Everything fell to me as the oldest of my sisters. I went to school,work, trying to keep my sisters in school. I preyed almost everyday for peace,guidance, and help. With none of us knowing our father or fathers were or if they were alive. Financial crisis hit us hard after I lost my job until Shweta told me of her father’s offer. I remember the days where I just wanted to give up and quit but My sisters always helped me through. I wanted to say something,anything just to keep my heart from attacking my mind. No matter what I did, My throat held a lump of emotion. A small sob slipped past my lips as I looked down at my feet. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I met the eyes of the man that was my father. Yudhishthira’s eyes spoke many words and with that we appeared in the entry point of the forest. I hoped that my sisters and I will make to out of this together.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
Nisha

I went Northwest, I walked down the path until I came face to face with Bhima. Tall and Long-armed like a wrestler. Our mom often described him to me and my sisters. he wore his hair pulled back, with intense brown eyes that seemed to hold a good heart. Mom often told me that he towered over her that she had to stand on her toes to be eye level with him to talk, mom also said was muscular and dressed in muscle shirt and stretchy pants. There he was tall as a tree wearing the same clothes from all those years ago. I knew I should be mad, but I couldn’t. I spent some time with him, Spoke with him. Strength wasn’t just physical but it was mental as well. We studied each other and waited one of us to make the move. We then reappeared in the beginning. I saw My sister and we met eyes for the briefest of moments. My sister getting the message understood what I was trying to say with my eyes and nodded. With that we waited for the other three.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
Grishma

I had gone North. It wasn’t easy trying to find Arjuna,Though I was his daughter, I didn’t share a familiar connection. Mom often described Arjuna as intelligent, with black hair and brown eyes similar to my own. As I walked through the forest. I felt a presence besides my own and turned around to meet the eyes of Arjuna. A stare down ensued between us and then the unexpected happened… He stood straight and said,  
“Let us gone your sisters.” I was confused on what he meant but I obeyed. He was dressed in A Lungi and a Kurta, His dark brown eyes were bright with intelligence,h is dark hair fell to the base of his neck. We spake with each other, as he told me why each of his brothers and Himself. As we talked we got closer to the beginning and I saw the first two Pandavas and two of my sisters. We met each others eyes and we somehow knew what would happen.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
Kajal

My sister and I went Northeast, Kalpana’s toasted almond gaze scanned the green forest. We both felt presences. We turned to meet the eyes of our fathers. Nakula and Sahadeva stood in their glory of golden light. Kalpana and I stood our ground out of habit.  
“Kajal,” Said Nakula, his voice reverberating through the forest.  
“Kalpana,” Said Sahadeva in quiet voice as he faced my sister.   
“What is it that you wish to gather all five of the Patel sisters?” Said Kalpana in an inquisitive tone, tilting her head to one side like a dog curious about when you are uncertain. Sahadeva met my own eyes before answering Kalpana’s gaze with a knowing look in similar eyes. I caught on quickly and asked my question.  
“What can you see in us united when we are different?” Nakula and Sahadeva answered my question. With a snap of the twins’ fingers we were back in the beginning. We saw our other sisters and we united in a hug. Suddenly the wind picked up and Ēmilī,Nisha,Grishma,Kalpana and Myself huddled together to keep the wind from separating us. Kalpana was chanting a Mantra under her breath.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
Kalpana

I mumbled the Mantra under my breath.  
“Mightyearth,please,groundusthatwemayneverbepulledfromearth,Mightyearth,please,groundusthatwemayneverbepulledfromearth,Mightyearth,please,groundusthatwemayneverbepulledfromearth…” I repeated the mantra Shweta taught me. I felt the ground hold firm to my feet. I knew I should be saying it not as fast and jumbled but I never felt so scared in life. I opened my eyes to see my sisters watching me as I continued to chant the mantra under my breath. We met each other’s eyes and then I realized it was a test. I whispered in my twin sister’s ear, and she told the others. I told them my plan and what I figured out.We stood tall and with back straight,Watching the Pandavas. I wasn’t thinking and wasn’t considering the consequences of what I was about to say.  
“This is a test. To see if we will allow our imperfections to help us grow into the people we will become,” As I say this, the wind becomes more calm, until there was no wind at all. The five Pandavas met our eyes and Yudhishthira nodded. He then held his hand out and a scroll appeared. The scroll floated towards us into my hands and then the Pandavas disappeared in a flash of golden light.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
Luv

My brother and I had been traveling for awhile when suddenly, silver mist surrounded us and soon we were transported from the real world to the otherworld. We looked around until we heard a soft hiss. Kush pushed me behind him, grabbing his sword from the scabbard at his side. A tall man walked out from the bushes, He had pointed pupils, and dark hair, his skin had a greenish tint to it.   
“Who are you,” I asked. The Raksha met our eyes and said.  
“I am the guardian of the third ssssscroll,” Kush met my eyes. My brother, though uneasy, still knew what I was doing.  
“Do we need to test ourselves?” I asked the Raksha. His reply to my question was almost… Ominous.   
“You were tesssssted long ago, You helped the ssssssisssssters of Nature reunite with one another. You are loyal and brave and that alone provesssss you are worthy of the scroll.”


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
Kush   
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“You sssssssaved Kamal and Luma from a fate worssssst then death,Lonelinesssss. For you ssssssee, Earth and nature are one and the sssssame. Without the other, the earth becomesssss a barren wasssste land with nothing to survive on and no life can not plant itssssss rootssss.” I looked to Luv and saw in his brown eyes a thoughtful spark. My brother was thinking about the meaning. The Raksha then held out its hand showing the scroll. I looked at my brother and he nodded. I took the scroll from his hand and Luv and I both bowed. The Raksha bowed in return and disappeared. Luv and I walked back to the location when silver misted engulfed us and brings right to our friends.   
“Your back,” said Kajal. We both nodded and showed the scroll to them. Shweta wore a small smile on her face and made the gesture to suggest we get going. We walked back to the ship and gave the three scrolls to Kamal.

I knocked on Luma’s door. I waited for what felt to me an entirety when it was a few minutes. Luma opened the door and revealed her in a pair of trousers and a simple tunic that fell above her stomach.  
“Kush is there something bothering you?” She asked in worry. I walked inside her room and sat on her bed. Luma’s green and brown eyes met my own. I told her what happened and what I was thinking about. Luma was now sitting next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I take her hand in my own and place a gentle kiss on it.   
“Kush our quest may be far from over right now, but I know that we can do the impossible,” Placing my hand on her waist I pulled her close. We sat there for many moments before I placed a quick kiss on her lips before I left her room and headed to mine.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
Xue 

The compass said we were going to China next. All of the personifications sat in Rebecca’s cabin. London and Washington D.C were talking about. London then started to sing.  
“I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid”   
“Tell me, Princess, now when did You last let your heart decide?” Séaghdha sang his heart into it. Durante joined in. “Quello che scoprirai è davvero importante,” I joined with a little Mandarin Chinese. “Yǔ wǒ yīqǐ áoyóu tiānjì Zàofǎng xīngchén míngyuè,”   
Leonardo sung“Oozora, me ga kuramu keredo…”  
Raphael sung “Oozora, me ga kuramu keredo…”  
Donatello sung “Hajimete anata misete kureta no…”  
Michelangelo sung “Subarashii sekai wo.” The girls joined in with Azzurra singing in Italian.   
“Il mondo è mio,è sorprendente accanto a te se salgo fin lassù,”   
“Stous ouranous , sti gi pantou mazi I agapi panta tha mas odigi,Topi fantastiki ,hilies dio sigkinisis,Ti palati na htisis ston kristalenio ourano?Glikia zoi”  
(A hooru nyuu waarudo) Echoed Donatello. Both Rebekka and Séaghdha sung with a mix of Norwegian and Swedish.  
“Så mycket vi har kvar att se”  
(Du må nyte det hele) Shweta sung in Hindi, bellowing the lyrics.  
“dil me ek aas,armaan hai khas ,hum tum apna le sapno ka jahaan.” Michelangelo and Azzura sung between the Japanese and Italian.  
“A Whole New World”  
(apri gli occhi e vedrai)  
“Fushigi na yume ni michite iru no ne”  
((la tua notte più bella)” Shweta and I both sang in Russian.  
“Kazhdyj mig darit radost'! I tishine nochnoj,Letish' so mnoj, Ja lechu v volshebnyj mir s toboy. We each took a part to sing. Séaghdha and Teagan sung first. “ A whole new world…” Then Rebekka “A whole new world….” I joined in. “ Kàn zhè shìjiè….” Shweta joined in with some more Hindi, “hum honge waha…” The Japanese brothers echoed in their tongue. “Mitsumete…” Venice and Rome then took the last part, “solo per noi (solo per noi),per te e per me…” Music still hummed in the air as we relaxed. We heard soft clapping and looked, seeing the others standing near the door to the lower deck.  
“That was lovey my friends,” Said Rabbecca as the others nodded.  
“How did you guys sound like the artist? You all sound like them when you sung,” Stated Chilaili.  
“Well… Being children of different personified countries, we are connected to the citizens. The artists are citizens in our countries individually. If the song is popular or something else we can match the vocals almost perfectly, Keyword: Almost. Disney is timeless and has a special meaning for children. We can sing these songs as close to the person who sung it,” Rebekka explained Personifications’ ability to sing like the artist. After that Rabbecca told me my quest. I was to retrieve some ingredients that can only be found in China. I packed and headed out. I walked for a while before my mind started to think about the quest itself as a whole. It was a mix of mental, physical and spiritual. We had to retrieve them to travel to another galaxy. The elements of Harmony and the eleven sisters were opening an old portal to fix the Gataetan empire religion. If they had become desperate to allow spirits to join like myself. I headed to the mountains to retrieve the ingredients. I headed to the east to Huà Shān to find some of the ingredients. I teleported myself there and stood at the base of the mountain. Huà was a sacred mountain and you could find magical herbs here. I teleported again focusing on the herbs I needed to find. I felt shifting then I felt my feet come in contact with earth again. Opening my eyes, I saw the herbs I needed. Dragon’s tongue, Phoenix heart, Wolfberry,Mushroom, and more medical herbs for the pot—“Dad?” Asked Avi.  
“Yes Avi,” replied Acesh.   
“Why do they need a potion to help get the Magik realm of the Gataetan empire?” Asked Avi. Her large,dark, shimmering eyes ignited with curiosity.   
“Well, The mythodites and other aliens of the Gataetan had formed a sort of alliance with Earth to be neutral ground. When the civil war got to a point where they needed assistance, But instead of letting normal people take the risk they allowed spirits to join,Demigods,personifications, and many more people. The portal was created through a potion that worked similar to the star gate that was used also. Does that make sense now Avi?” He asked his daughter.  
“Yes Papa,” Was Avi’s reply.—and more medical herbs for the potion. After grabbing everything that was needed for the potion, I grabbed my herb filled bag and started to head down the mountain. I had a run in with a demon but that was about it. I arrived at the city and then headed to the forest spreading my wings out and taking flight. I reached the ship and showed then ingredients and our next stop was Japan.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
Leonardo 

I was sparing with Chilaili to help her regain her strength. Apparently Chilaili had some very distant alien ancestry that through her mother and father’s lines. Rebekka was able guess to Eldarian, Mythodite, Asarian, Rebekka told us that Asarians are from the planet Asari and were close Allies of the Glataetan empire, they had the ability to channel nature’s energy and used something similar to Shamanism. Their appearance was similar to that of Patupaiarehe of the Maori with pale skin,Ngen were also similar to these aliens, besides the pale skin they had gem like eyes and vein like vine marking that covered their bodies and had varying features depending on what they channel. The planet if Asari was in the Titanus system and had clear skies,luscious landscapes with beautiful and rare flowers you find in any universe and the most tame creatures also. Chilaili’s pale skin was gaining it original tree bark coloring, eyes taking on a more honey-cognac color, her dark hair was no longer greasy but very thick and dark like raven’s feathers. Fat and muscle filled out her body as she ate and exercised with. But some things stilled stay, her short height, a look of hunger,scars,memories, and more. I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about and I knew a lot of mistreated children back home. These children were our future and some treat them like trash. I shuddered to which Chilaili noticed.  
“Something that matter?” She asked me. I nodded my head and told her of what I'm thinking.  
“I good and bad knowing there other suffering like I did, but at the same time, I don’t deserve doing this,” I looked at her and replied, “ But it means something, maybe we can bring on a change to all, Parents be better parents,kids being able to live happy lives, save millions of lives and more.” Chilaili looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. We both stood up and headed to the mess hall to grab something to eat. As soon as we got there, the others were there eating. We grabbed our food and sat down. We talked about the next quest and a course of action. After we finished eating, my brothers and I headed to our rooms to start packing. On our way to our rooms, I felt dizzy. I collapse on the floor and start to cough up blood. I walked to the wall closest to Raphael’s wall and tap out help. Everything then went black.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
Raphael 

Tokyo was breathing irregularly, Washington D.C. was bending water to cool him down. It was strange that he fell ill all the sudden. I looked back at my brother’s face and pushed his sweaty bangs back. It didn’t make any scene…unless this was part of the trial. D.C caught my eye and seemed to get the same idea. Retrieving the the jewel,mirror and sword and having a protector against the wrath of the gods. Many Pantheons were not happy with a lot of the things about this crew. Leo was chosen to watch over us, his brothers on this quest.   
“Raph, help me lift your brother into the tub?” Asked Rebekka as she lifted Leo’s upper body. I grabbed Leo’s legs and bring him into the bathroom where the tub is filled. We gently place Tokyo in the tub and Rebe begins to bend the energy in the water to keep Tokyo alive. Considering she was trained by many different healers from different worlds, she was pretty good.   
“We better get going,Maybe this will save Tokyo’s life,” Said Don. I nodded and grabbed my bag and al three of us headed out. All three of us took to the skies and flew to retrieve the three regalia of Japan. I was to retrieve the sword. All three of split up and I head to Nagoya to Atsuta shrine. As soon as I got to Nagoya, I tucked my wings in and started to walk. As soon Atsuta shrine was in my sight I walked over to it unnoticed. I entered the shrine and revealed my physical form. My tail twitched from side to side and my pointed ears moved picking up every sound. I walked around the shrine before I got to my task of find the sword. I held my hand out and focused on the sword. It took some time for me to concentrate on the weapon but I managed. I felt metal against my hand and I wrapped my fingers around the felt of the blade. I open my eyes and sure enough Grasscutter was in my hand, I heard a growl and turning around. I came face to face with a Komainu. More the lion dogs appeared and held my ground. All five lion dogs circled around me and waited for me to move. One particular Shishi was really impatient and attacked me. I dodged and soon all of the shrine’s Shishi attacked. I grabbed my said and fought. I had moved Grasscutter to the sheath on my back and dodged the sharp claws. Some had managed to graze but I held up. I ran and I was close to the entrance, one Komainu bit down on my leg and I collapsed. I looked over my shoulder and saw all the komainu approach. As they bared down on me, I felt a powerful feeling as a blue shield appeared. ‘Leo,” I thought as my brother’s spirit appeared and fought of the Shishi.   
“Go,” he said and I ran as fast I could with a bite mark on my leg and led to a safe place.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
Donatello

I was tasked with finding the jewel. I headed to three palace sanctuaries in Kōkyo. I had taken to the skies to reach Tokyo. I landed outside of Tokyo,tucking my wings in under my jacket, I entered the palace undetected. I followed the energy the jewel admitted. I stopped in front of where the jewel was placed. I was attacked by the Obake. I reminded myself to stay on task. The Obake still managed to overtake me and as the final blow was about to be struck, blue light attacked the Obake.  
“Get the jewel!” my eldest brother commanded. I ran into the room and grabbed the gem and ran out. I headed to where Raph was and we both waited for Mikey.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
Michelangelo 

I was tasked with finding the mirror. It was at the Ise grand shrine in Mie prefecture. The tasked would be hard and that I will being the worst monster. I had taken to flying the Mie prefecture. As I approached the shrine, I felt a presence. “The Akurojin-no-hi comes near, you must run little brother,” Hearing my brother’s command, I ran to the shrine and as I enter the Shrine I feel the pull of the Mirror. I followed the energy and as I got closer the mirror appears in my my hands. It glowed softly and the next I know Raph and Donnie are in front of me. We embraced and headed back to the ship, We give the items to Eva and then we head to Leo’s room and see our brother’s eyes open glowing a soft blue. The glow fades and his bluish brown eyes are visible. Rebekka stops and smiles. Tokyo sits up, he is soaked and drained but all four of us hug. We retrieved all the things we needed but now it was time for the spiritual part of the quest.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
Twilight Sparkle

My friends and I were tasked with making the potion to the Glataeta system. I would be making the potion with the help of the others. The artifacts and other things we found will help make the potion. We set up the items and prepared the potion, The potion had to be made in the spirit realm of earth and with that we were transported the spirit realm. As I prepared the ingredients, An eagle appeared. It was with with purple and its keen eyes met my own, I see moments where my get at magic did good and bad.  
“What do you choose?” It asked as it showed the good and bad magic. I thought about it hard, I needed the knowledge to make the potion correctly but I needed to be wise.  
“I chose to do good,” I replied, The eagle glowed purple and fused with my heart. The knowledge came to me almost immediately and I made the potion. As I added the last ingredient, It glowed a soft magenta purple. I breathed in and out and I met my friends’ eyes.  
“We can do this.”  
“Are you sure?” Asked Rarity,  
“I’m positive,” I replied. Harpe, Ancile,Isis’ harpoon and Gambanteinn, The imperial regalia of Japan, the five scrolls, The amulet, the five crystals,Gae Bolga, The second amulet, and the medallion are placed in their positions, My friends get into their positions and I open the scrolls and start to read the spell.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the rest of the chapters are really short.

Chapter 47  
Rainbow Dash  
As Twily started to perform the spell, She started on the first line.  
“Of divided family loyalties and loyalties of the heart.  
A choice is presented, who you will be loyal  
Light or dark a choice is made….”   
A large rainbow wolf appeared. I saw the times I was loyal or disloyal. I choose to be loyal to my friends and to protect them. The wolf jumped through my body and I glowed a beautiful red.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
AppleJack 

“Of honest truth and hard work  
Honesty must tell truth  
even when they struggle to ask  
to be honest with others  
is to be honest with yourself  
let truth be your guide ...”   
As Twilight chanted the second verse, A golden bear appeared in my sight. my heart started to beat with the bear’s footsteps, I chose honesty of goodness to help others and know I can ask for help from them, The bear nodded yes and I felt it bind to my heart.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
Rarity

“A generous heart will heal a broken soul  
To give willing a drop of light ...”   
A purple dove appeared and I help out my hand. As Twilight’s eyes started to glow white I willing gave my heart to the dove and I felt a peaceful bond happen. I watched as Twilight chanted the fourth verse.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50  
Pinkie Pie

“Laughter of the heart  
to see you made a mistake and willing to learn  
the best medicine to show light and dark ...”   
Twiliy’s voice now echoed and I watched as a blue Coyote appeared, I giggled with excitement and the coyote approached I hugged it and felt a new light in my heart.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51  
Flutter shy

“A kind heart shall open a portal of light  
for kindness of simple things can be powerful as the light of evil  
A time forgotten can become a time of forgiveness…”   
As Twilight finished the last verse, I saw a pink deer approach me. It took small and meek steps, I took small and light steps until I was in front of it. I gently held my hand out and watched as it gently placed its nose in my hand and I felt power surge enter my heart and I knew the deer had bonded to me heart.   
“You guys did it,” Said Catness as she pointed to a large swirling portal. At first I was scared but then I wasn’t.  
“It is best if head below deck,” Commented Evu~a.  
“No, we made it this far, we are staying here,” Said Rebekka. Ellisa sighed and then nodded, the eleven sisters went to locations as we enter the portal.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52  
Evu~a 

I was a mix of nerves and excitement. I was excited that all of them had succeeded but I was nervous because I and my sisters had to stop a civil war in the Gataeta system. Each of them had to overcome a block in their path. Twilight and her friends had returned and the others were willing to stay on deck. All of them sat down and my sisters and I got into our positions immediately. As we entered the portal, I headed to the stern, The sound of dark sky creatures overhead makes my stormy white wings rigid. My sisters stand around our companions to protect them. I closed my eyes and focused the energy of magic to protect us, my eyes glowed a bright white as my wings spread to their full length. The creatures shrieked and screamed as they attacked the shield, I flew into the air and using spell after spell to dispel the creatures. Grabbing my twin dao, I slashed through the creatures. Energy flowed through the air and with a final burst of celestial energy I flew down to the ship and we sailed calmly for the time.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53  
Catness 

We were now on the second gate, I took my post and waited for the mind beast to appear. My dear sisters waited patiently for the spell of protection to be casted. I chanted in Mythoditeian and the glowing charms of the mind created a barrier. The mind beasts landed on the ship, crashing onto the ship, I summoned my hook swords and attacked. I dodged each attack and banished them, I heard the songs of the sirens and quickly countered with my own. All was quiet for a moment before I heard growling. The alpha rose up to a massive height. I didn’t feel a drop of fear run through my veins. I attacked with accuracy. The mighty beast gave an equal mighty roar as I attacked. I focused all of my energy into my final form and with a final blow, I finished the alpha beast. I switched places with Ellisa for the gate of the heart.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54  
Ellisa 

As we entered the gate of the heart, I looked out for apathy beast that could kill you with just sucking the emotions right out of you. I saw two large shapeless serpents approach from the waters of life. One managed to get ahold of Senshi, but I quickly acted and saved her from inescapable death.  
“You shall harm no more, beast of man.” deep hisses emanated from their throats.  
“I am bearer of the heart of Agra, I am the light of the Phantom Shadow spirits and matron of the planets Eafu,Fuma,Saunderia,Natharia and many magic planets who magic is inspired by their hearts, I am the wielder of the bow Kokoro, I and my sisters keep the peace of our people, bearing our burdens together,” The serpent's prepared to strike and with my aim straight and true I said these words,  
“You. Shall Not, Live to see another day!” With that I let the arrow fly and hit both creatures through the heart. The gate of water was approaching fast, I immediately switched places with my sister Iesha.  
‘Best of Luck,” I said. Iesha nodded and took her position.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55  
Iesha 

My ocean blue eyes became more alert when we passed through the gate of water. creating an air bubble for the rest to breath, I prepared for the monsters to come. I lifted my spear and waited for them to come. I heard the sound lapping water and creatures coming on deck, my sisters with their weapons disposed of them easily.  
“Siranus come out you beastly coward and face me as you truly are,” I yell as I wait for the sneakiest Siranian to appear. Only a half movant later I was face to face with my former friend.  
“Ssssssshall we dance?” He asked in hissing voice.  
“We shall,” I replied, We took our stances and attacked. Blow after blow is thrown by the both of us. Siranus goes for the killing blow but I dodge. I cast an oceanic spell and defeat my foe once and for all.  
The spirit gat is fast approaching and Sparra takes my place.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56  
Sparra 

We pass through the spirit gate and spirits flock our ship. Human and alien flock at the hull begging to be released from their prison. I heard the distinctive rattle of chains. I turned around and faced the sparrow king. Our eyes meet for the briefest of moments before our dance begun. With every blow and parry we became faster and faster until we were a blur of color. The anthropomorphic spirit kind then sent a killing blow but I easily dodged it. I pushed the Sparrow king over the edge and said.  
“Let them be released,” The king obeyed and spirits approached the railings of the ship with hope of freedom. I waved my hand and the chains of the spirits were released. Each spirit gave tidings of thanks and with that we near the gate of Combat.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57  
Emandla 

We enter the gate of combat and I was met with a battle field. Blood stained the one green field and the distant sound of clashing weapons filled the air. We were floating on a river blood that smelled like copper, as spirits of war came and attacked us. I attacked each of them and with each finishing blow they slowly diminished until we were floating peacefully for a short while. The sound of rumbling filled the air and I saw the spirits of Peace and Chaos. Knowing what needed to be said.  
“Of Peace and Chaos I choose both so I can Balance with the other,” I said as the two stopped fighting. With that we drew near to the gate of light and I switched places with Amitiel.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58  
Amitiel 

As we passed through the gate of Light. I watched as light danced around us as floated on a river made of different colors. Pin pricks of light glinted as we travel. The twinkling bells became the chitter chatter of fairies as they tried to us go off course, I stay true to my journey and reply with another time. we floated down river when I saw the looming black gate of darkness. Chi Mika and I switch places and we go through.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59  
Chi Mika

There is a saying your mortals say that is intriguing. Where there is darkness there is light also, You humans have weird way of thing of darkness and light. Though I guess my version is weird. Darkness and light were one and the same, they are just the principles switched. But back to the story, Traveling the river of the ill treated. Crackling laughter echoed through the land. Demons appeared and tried to steal any of my friends. Using my magic, I cast a spell and forced the creatures away. They turned their attention to me and grabbing my weapon, I attacked using offense and defense. The dark beast taunted me to join their side.  
“I will never join your side, for I will protect my sisters with my life for my duty is to my people.” With that I killed the last the dark creatures. The gate of music approached and Rabbecca took my place.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60  
Rabbecca 

The sound of music from various investments echoed my ears. Sirens approached our ship and captivated my friends, but I was not going to let that happen. I started singing a haunt song and kept   
“Come, little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment …Come, little children, the time's come to play—Here in my garden of shadows ...Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way,Through all the pain and the sorrows Weep not, poor children, for life is this way Murdering beauty and passions… Hush now, dear children, it must be this way,Too weary of life and deceptions,Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away—Into the calm and the quiet…Come, little children, I'll take thee away,Into a land of enchantment,Come, little children, the time's come to play,Here in my garden of shadows…”   
As the last of the song faded so to did the sirens. I was tired and drained and I felt as if I were about to pass out which I propley was. In the dis—“These people must have been through a lot to get this far,” Said Avi as she hugged her stuffed animal. Acesh smiled softly because he knew this needed to be said. Late afternoon sunlight filter through the living room. The large pillow fort was made from all the soft stuff in Ester’s rustic style house perfect for a family of four. Considering Avi had asked Acesh to read the story and he obliged, Mal was surprised that Avi had sat through this long.   
“Yes, they have my little Ranger,” Said Acesh in a gentle tone as he ruffled his daughter’s thick messy locks of dark hair.   
“Want to know what happens next?” He asked. Both Mal and Avi nodded and he started from where he was interrupted. — In the distance I saw the gate of earth and nature approach and Kamal and Lum took over as we passed through.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61  
Kamal ka khilana 

Luma and I stood shoulder to shoulder as we passed through the gate of earth and nature. It was the last gate to pass through until we reached the gate that will send us to otherworld. In the distance I could see mountain spirits coming our way. Luma and I took our positions and with our combined power, we watched as the mighty guardian brought down his hand upon the ship when Luma shot vines from her hands, I manipulated the earth and trapped him with in the rocks. He bellowed and roared but we continued to bind him so he could harm anyone anymore. In the distance I could see a star gate glowing. We entered the large gate and we our tossed into a storm.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62  
Luma

We, meaning my sisters and myself had been tested upon old fears of ours. The things we had faced in the past. I watched the stargate. When we entered, we were thrown into a turbulent storm that tossed the ship to and fro. All of us gripped tightly to the railings as the storm raged on. Chiliaili was thrown overboard and without thinking I dived in and grabbed the nearly unconscious girl.  
“Are you alright?” I asked with worry. Blue hawk vomited water and replied with a course voice “I’m fine”. I could hardly believe it but in the distance I saw a pinprick of light.  
“Hold on tightly everyone,” I said as we slowly go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ending Author note  
(End An): This is the second part of my story and Ii have revealed to you that this a story within a story. I don’t own anything except for my characters and plot get up. I now have to work on a final book that goes into Avi’s past and future with this tome. I will us Voltron Legendary Defender and allow her to explore her world and the truth. I hoped you enjoy this. Also sorry if some of the chapters are short  
Dragon Fair of Berk.


End file.
